1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are related to a game server device, a game program, a computer-readable medium containing instructions to execute the game program, and an operation method of the game server device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a game system, game terminals may be connected to a game server device via a network and users (game players) of the game terminals can compete at various levels of a game.
In some games, such as card games, it may be difficult to retain the user's attention or to provide incentives for the user to keep playing the game. Accordingly, there is a need to provide games, such as card games, in which a game's performance may be enhanced and the user's interest is maintained.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.